Forever A Stray
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: Another visit to the castle leads Boris close to dying. His daily fights with Gowland are what Pierce believes is causing it. Boris is taking it all out on himself and at this point is suicidal. If he continues any further, he might die. Will Gowland realize what he's doing before it's too late? Can they possibly get along for his sake? GowlandxBoris
1. Caught Again

**There is a major problem that I believe everyone must attend to immediately.**

**There are only a few GowlandxBoris fanfics on here!**

**Okay, maybe not a big deal to people who aren't GowlandxBoris fans...**

**This is more of an introduction, so it's short, I apologize.**

**Enjoy the story~ Please review for more chapters~**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi and cursing included!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly, I don't own Alice in the Country of Hearts, or any other country for that matter.**

_**[Chapter 1 - Caught Again]**_

* * *

A trail of blood follows me wherever I go, I tried to sneak into the castle again. However, the guards got lucky and caught me.

Gowland's bound to yell again... I don't care anymore. Why should I care if he so obviously doesn't?

"Stray, what is wrong with you? I've told you many times before not to bleed on the floor!"

"S-shut up, old man. I'll clean it up later!"

"Later? That means it'll sit here until you get Alice to clean it for you!"

"I said shut up!" I made it to my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned on the door and slid down to a sitting position. Smiling to myself, I looked over my wounds. "I don't think licking them is going to be much help anymore." A knock on the door startled me.

"Boris, are you okay?" Ugh, Pierce again. He's annoying as fuck, why does he have to bother me? "That was more blood than usual..."

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Lies, that's all that leaves my mouth now.

"Boris..." He's not going away, but I can't yell at him directly because then he'll see my condition...

I'm starting to feel sleepy... That's odd, it's so sudden. Maybe it's just from so much blood loss?

Pierce was able to open the door on his own, I was too weak to hold it back. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me and the pool of blood that surrounded. I kept my hand over my largest, gaping wound.

"Boris!" It was the last thing I heard before I passed out right in front of him.


	2. Unnoticed

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting Black Wilted Lotus~ I'm glad someone already likes the story!**

**This chapter is a bit short too, and it's from Pierce's point of view. He's figures it all out~**

**Enjoy and review please~**

_**[Chapter 2 - Unnoticed]**_

* * *

"Let him die, maybe then he'll learn his lesson."

"How could you say something like that? I bet it's because of how you treat him that he goes to the castle! If you don't want him bleeding on the floor anymore, you'll have to fix the problem yourself!" Realizing what I just said, I darted out of the room. Behind me, I left Gowland standing there in shock.

I ran into my room and closed the door. Sighing, I sat down on my bed.

Gowland and Boris are always fighting, why can't they just get along? It's been like this for a while, so I guess it's hard to change at this point...

How is it that I only just realized Gowland must be the cause of Boris's rebellious actions? Since they started fighting, as the fights got worse, Boris began to get hurt more.

Maybe everything Gowland says about him, he believes. If that were true, it would make sense for him to take it out on himself.

This time, he's in worse condition than any other. I helped him as much as I could, but now all he can do to get better is rest. He was dangerously close to death, and that worries me.

That means he's suicidal, doing all these things to himself. I don't think it's for 'fun', as he says. Unless hurting himself is the 'fun'. That also means this could happen again and again, until he finally dies.

Am I the only one who cares about life around here? Boris doesn't let me save his, he just wants to be left alone. He wants to deal with it himself, which is what most likely caused his depression. I'm not going to let him do that anymore though. I'll help him, whether he likes it or not.

I wonder... how does Gowland not notice any of this?


	3. Answer Carefully

**Thanks for reviewing Black Wilted Lotus~ Also, thanks to Kyua Lucky for following!**

**I've actually had this chapter done for a few days, I just forgot to post it. Sorry...**

**This is from Gowland's point of view, which I'm sure you expected after last chapter.**

**Read and enjoy~ Don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 3 - Answer Carefully]**_

* * *

I walked into Boris's room and closed the door behind me. How could I let something Pierce said get to me like this?

From the sound of the door, Boris began to wake up. When he caught sight of me, he glared at me and turned over. Doing so caused blood to seep through his bandages.

He's more annoyed with me to even be bothered by that?

"Boris?" I walked closer to his bed.

"Go away." It took a talk with Pierce to get me in here, I'm not leaving just yet.

"What is wrong with you?" Okay, maybe I could have worded that better... He sat up and threw a pillow at me, causing more blood to seep through his bandages.

"There's nothing wrong with me...! Nothing..." He says that, yet he's shaking. Wait, was Pierce actually right? Then that means... he's suicidal.

"Boris..."

"Just leave!" He threw his other pillow at me, this time I caught it. It had blood all across one side...

"Those bandages don't seem to be helping much at all... At least let me change them for you?" He froze. Wait, did I just offer to help him?

The room was silent until he managed to speak.

"Do you even realize what you just said?"

"Yes..." More silence. What am I supposed to do know?

"Why are you suddenly trying to help me?" Fun, an answer carefully question.

"Well, I was talking to Pierce-"

"Leave." Why am I not surprised I answered incorrectly? I forgot he hates Pierce... His stubbornness is starting to bother me though, I think I need a break.

"Fine, if you want me to go so badly, I will." With that, I left him alone in the room. Although he was smiling when I walked away, I think I saw sadness in his eyes.


	4. Somewhat Sad

**Thanks for reviewing Pink Joker and Black Wilted Lotus~**

**A little bit of progress with their relationship! I'm sure you are all happy about that.**

**Read and enjoy! Don't forget to review too~**

_**[Chapter 4 - Somewhat Sad]**_

* * *

I don't need him to help me, especially not if he couldn't even notice anything himself.

How dare Pierce tell him... I don't need some flimsy mouse helping me either.

This sucks, I can't leave the bed so I'm stuck with my own mind... I can't even go if I try! This obviously won't lead to anything good.

I struggled once again to try and get off the bed, but failed.

"Dammit!"

"Boris!" Huh? When did Pierce enter the room? "You shouldn't try moving like that, you'll hurt yourself!" I started struggling again, obviously he picked the wrong choice of words. If it'll hurt me, then will it just end it already? I think I'm injured enough for it to be possible... "Boris, stop it!"

"Just leave me alone! Why won't anyone... leave me..." My voice trailed off and became nothing. Everything's swaying, it's slowly getting blurry...

Finally.

* * *

I woke up to someone slapping me.

"Gowland! You're only going to hurt him more!"

"You get upset with me for simply slapping him when he was injuring himself even more than that? I say he deserved at least one consequence for his actions." Ugh, now they're both going to bother me...

"Will you two just-" Gowland grabbed me by the ear.

"No, you need to learn to behave! Stop throwing fits and let us help you for once!"

"Gowland..."

"Let go of my ear!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"How am I supposed to while you're pulling it?!"

"_Both of you, stop!_" We both looked at Pierce, his hands were over his mouth. Did he really just say that?! "We're not going to get anywhere if you keep fighting like this..." Gowland let go of my ear.

"Fine." Then he looked at me, expecting an agreement. I sat in silence for a bit, but then ended up agreeing.

"Fine."

Why do I feel... somewhat sad?


	5. No Promises

**Thank you Kyua Lucky and Black Wilted Lotus for reviewing! I will also thank Kyua Lucky again for favoriting the story. Additional thanks to turbotalker for following!**

**My puppets, I told you I don't abandon any of my stories! I was just stuck. Rereading what I've written for this so far, I don't really like the beginning. I'll try and lead this fanfic into a better direction, then maybe I won't get so stuck. Then updates won't be as late as this one...**

**This chapter takes a swift turn just because it basically stopped in the middle, where I had gotten stuck. I had to come up with some idea to continue. Now that I have something to go along with, the next chapter should be a lot better!**

**On that note, enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review on your thoughts!**

_**[Chapter 5 - No Promises]**_

* * *

Boris looked down after making the agreement, yet he was still smiling like usual. Is he sad about us not fighting anymore? That doesn't even make sense! It contradicts too much... We fight; he hurts himself. We don't fight; he's upset.

Maybe it's just his cat-like side contradicting with his original personality?

Yes, cats love attention. I guess that would make sense then. Does that mean he enjoys fighting with me for the attention? Even if it was still through cruel words, he still continued...

Wow, I think that realization just managed to make me feel a bit guilty.

I wonder if he even realized it himself?

"Does that mean you guys... will finally stop fighting?" Why does Pierce seem so happy? He's not even involved in any of this!

"I make no promises." This caused Boris to lift his head up. He's still smiling.

"Fuck you, old man." He says that, then he laughs to himself. With that smile, I can never tell how he's really feeling. He uses it to hide too much. It's actually kind of annoying that he tries to hide it all. "I'm going back to sleep." He pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm not just giving up though..."

Great, that means more arguing just to get him to stop. Ah, wait, I have an idea... I should probably wait for him to fall asleep before getting Pierce to help though.

"You're really going to take all his guns out of his room?!"

"The chance of him committing suicide is a lot higher while they're in there. Plus... I don't want to deal with cleaning all of his blood."

"He might have a panic attack having all of those gone!"

"There still won't be any blood, so why should I care?" Pierce only sighed. Has he finally gotten the message?

"Fine, but I'm not helping you deal with him once he's freaking out, so good luck." Where did he get all this courage from? I mean, he used to be scared of everything. Wait, last time I actually paid attention to him was a while ago... Maybe it's just developed from him having to always deal with me and Boris. That wouldn't be too surprising...

"So are we going to do this or not...?"

"Yes, we are, and I'll be able to deal with him when he does wake up. I've always been able to deal with him anyway." We headed back into Boris's room. Maybe I should get some of the workers to help us with taking all of these out of here... Yeah, that'll definitely be easier.

Maybe once we're done getting all of them out, I should lock the door until he calms down... Yeah, that sounds like an easier option. He shouldn't be able to do anything in here. I'm probably still going to have to listen to his shouting though...


End file.
